With You, Forever
by iAndromeda
Summary: I tell you one thing-this will be one of the best stories you read! Its a KaVi/KeVi fanfic!


"Purvi?" Shreya asked, "tum baar baar darwaje ki taraf kyu dekh rahi ho?"

"Umm…" Purvi stammered. She felt her cheeks grow hot due to the furious blush that had painted her cheeks. She quickly looked down trying to think of an answer. But just then Abhijeet called Shreya to check some files and she went there.

Thank God, thought Purvi, Shreya didn't notice where she was actually looking. She tried to stop looking towards the door only because she could see _him_.

Boy, did he look cute! Senior Inspector Kavin. She had a crush on him ever since he had joined the CID team. Only she knew he didn't give her a second thought.

Well; that was not entirely true. They did talk to each other and they were good friends. But that's all we'll ever be, she thought, friends. He even probably had a girlfriend; with those looks which girl would say no to him? She shook herself out of her thoughts and tried to concentrate on her work.

Freddy sir and Nikhil were standing beside her table, near enough for her to hear Freddy sir telling Nikhil," tum kitni bhi koshish karo…Daya sir jaisa banna bachon ka kaam nahi hai! Unke jaisi body bana ne ke liye mehenat chahiye mahenat! Aur unki personality toh…pucho hi mat!" She turned her head and saw that Nikhil was again trying to copy Daya sir's movements and posture. Purvi chuckled. Nikhil was a big fan of Daya sir. And even she had to admit that Daya sir had that sort of personality.

"Nikhil wapas Daya sir ko copy kar raha hai?"

Purvi jumped at the sudden voice she heard from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with none other than a smiling Kavin. "Uuh…h-haan" ,she replied.

She suddenly stopped smiling and looked buried her head in the file she was holding. He was still standing there she noticed.

Suddenly the phone on the table rang. Sachin answered the phone, "hello? Yes this is CID" his eyebrows forrowed as he said, "kya?! Hello? Kaun baat kar raha hai? Hello? He-".

"Sir! Shuttleput Farms mein bomb rakha hai! Kisi terrorist organization ka call tha…."

Before anyone could say anything another phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is CID… Kidhar? Ki-"

"Sir sirf Shuttleput farms nahi aur 3 jagahon par bombs rakhein gaye hai- OzoneRange hotel, Shanti Van aur Retro farms."

"Kavin, Purvi, Nikhil, Shuttleput farm, abhi ke abhi! Freddy, Sachin, Shreya-tum log OzoneRange jao. Mein, Daya, aur Pankaj Shanti Van jaa rahe hai. Pankaj, Abhijeet, Rajat-Retro farms!" the ACP ordered rightaway. His presence of mind was one of his best qualities and the entire CID team respected this.

All the groups went to their respective locations right away.

As the Kavin-Purvi-Nikhil trio reached Shuttleput farms they saw a palatial bungalow before them surrounded by 10 acres of farm land.

Mr. Raichand, the owner of Shuttleput farms, was a wealthy man who had recently donated all his property to an orphanage and retired with his wife to England. This was about a couple of weeks ago. The paper work was being completed and hence the bungalow was still untouched. It was going to be brought down the next week.

Near the bungalow was an old, shabby-looking barn.

"Nikhil, tum jaake uss barn mein check karo. Mein aur Purvi bungalow mein check karte hai."

"Yes, sir!" Nikhil replied running towards the barn.

Kavin thundered at the door with his shoulder and pushed it open. Guns in hand, he and Purvi barged into the house.

"Purvi, tum neeche hall, kitchen mein dekho, mein upar jaake dekhtan hun"

"Yes, sir!"

Purvi went to the kitchen, looking at everything, everywhere. The bomb could be hidden anywhere. She went to the kitchen counter to peer into the sink. No, nothing there.

She was looking down as she backed away from the sink and her eyes fell on the spot she was standing. Her eyes became wide with a look of sheer horror on her face. Her blood turned to ice as she realized what she was standing on.

She had found the bomb. She was _standing on it_. A pressure sensitive bomb!

Her limbs went limp along with her mind. But she wasn't a CID officer for nothing. With shaking hands, she took out her cell phone slowly and called Kavin.

"sir, kya aap neeche aa sakte hain? I think I found the bomb."

Kavin was in front of her in 3 seconds flat. He saw her standing with her hands behind her back, very close to tears. He looked down. He stopped in his tracks midway. The look on his face mirrored Purvi's.

"oh my god."

He quickly called Nikhil and told him to leave the barn immediately and go to the beauro. He then called ACP sir and told him the situation.

"Kavin meri baat dhyaan se suno. Yeh koi seedha saadha bomb nahi hai. Yeh bomb ACPs ki ek special team peechle kai dinno se dhund rahi hai. It has 5 kgs of RDX . Enough to blow up the entire property. Usse ek remote bhi connected hoga jisse tum uss bomb ke timer ko band kar sakte ho. Par agar combination galat nikla toh…" Kavin understood the rest.

"sir, aap jaiye yaha se. the pressure bomb must have started as soon as I stepped on it…" Purvi started to say.

"purvi mein yaha se tumhare bagair nahi jaane wala hun. Abhi filhaal hume uss remote ka combination dhundna hai. Beuro mein baki sab log bhi wahi kar rahe hai" Kavin said

But only the first sentence he said was ringing Iin her ears. He said he was not going to leave me, she thought

Kavin looked at the timer, they had exactly one hour. If in that one hour they couldn't find the combination, Purvi would be dead. No! he scolded himself for even thinking such a thing.

_Kavin's POV_

_He could not believe his eyes. The girl he loved stood there, in front of him-on a bomb. He knew if the bomb blew, both of them were going to die. Because there was no way he was going to leave her. She was almost close to tears but she didn't let them fall. She was a true CID cop. How he wanted to go there, hug her, and tell her that everything was going to be okay! _

_All these weeks he had joined the team, he had this huge crush-no 'crush' was a small word. He loved her with all his life, all his heart. Of course, he knew, she would never like him back. She was too pretty for him. All the time he talked to her she considered him only a friend after all. So even he had tried to live with the fact that she was never going to be his. But then seeing her, standing on a grenade, still brave, knowing this might be the last hour of her life…he felt all his love for her rushing back to him with twice the force. _

_He found the remote control of the bomb in the small kitchen closet next to it and called ACP sir…._

His phone rang. It was ACP sir, "Kavin, the code-solving team is on the case. They are trying their best to figure out the code. As soon as they find it, we will call you and tell you the code, but if they can't…" ACP sir trailed off.

"Sir, I am not going to leave Purvi alone. No matter how much time it takes." Kavin said in a clear voice.

Tears finally welled up in Purvi's eyes. He was not going to leave her and he told that to ACP sir! Did he really like her?

"Sir aap jaiye. Please. Agar code nahi mill paya toh…"

"Purvi? I love you, okay? So please baar baar yeh kehena band karo app chale jaiye. Mein yaha se tumhe lekar hi jaunga.

Kavin's POV

There. He had said it. He didn't know how she was going to react or what she would say but he knew it. It was true and whatever her response, he couldn't stop loving her so if they lived-or died he didn't want to have any regrets.

Okay. Why is she taking so long to react? She is looking quite surprised. Don't panic, Kavin…

OH. MY. GOD. The whole world stopped for her. Did he just say that he loves me? She didn't know what to say. She was staring wide-eyed at him. He's in love with me? And he had to tell me this now? When I am standing on a pressure sensitive bomb?

"so… umm… I know its wired. And I am telling you this when you are standing on a pressure sensitive bomb…but…I had to tell you…why are you not saying anything?" Kavin was looking at her with an expectant face.

"sir…?"

"tum mujhe kavin bula sakti ho… par jaise ki maine kaha if you don't like me back its-"

"Of course I love you-" she blurted and quikly covered her mouth.

Kavin's face lit up with a smile. So she does love me!, "really?"

"Umm… I mean…" she stammered. She took a deep breath, "yes. Yes I love you too."

Wow! She looked even more beautiful when she blushed. But suddenly tears started running down from her eyes again. "sir aap- aapki jaan ko khatra hai-save your life sir. Aap jaiye yaha se"

"Purvi, didn't you just hear what I said? I love you. And there is no way I am going to leave you. Did you know that I had this HUGE crush on you since I joined the team?"

Purvi blushed. "me to" , she said silently. They just stared at each other for some time. Kavin realized that only 10 minutes were left for the bomb to go out.

His phone rang, "yes, sir?"

"Kavin abhi tak koi khabar nahi hai…I don't think hum who code dhoond payenge…"

"sir, mein Purvi se pyaar karta hoon. Toh code milne tak mein yahan se nahi hilne wala."

He heard the entire CID team's gasp. Uh-oh. ACP sir had kept the phone on speaker.

"Kavin-kyaa?"

"yes sir and uhh…umm…mein abhi phone rakh raha hoon kyuki aap sab logon ko bohot hi bada shock laga hai…" saying so he cut the line.

They stood in silence. 10 minutes turne to 7. 7 to 5 and 5 to 3.

Both of them were sweating. Each second counted. They could hear the tick of every second and both of them were mentally counting though a smile for the other was on both of their faces. 2.59. 2.55. 2.30. 2.20. 1.58. Tring! Tring!

"yes sir?!"

"Kavin its 2205! Quickly!"

He dashed to the remote.

"sir can you please repeat it?

1.30.

"2205!"

He punched the code. Nothing happened on the screen. He typed it aagain.

1.00

"Sir the remote is not working!" he yelled.

"What?!"

He tried once again.

0.20

"Kavin, un wires ko andar press karke dekho!"

0.10

He pushed them inside hard. God please stars working!

0.6

The screen blinked to life. 2-2-

0.2.

0-5!

He breathed a sigh of relief as the timer stopped. He got up and looked at Purvi. She was crying.

He gave out his hand to her. She slowly took it. Then slowly lifted her foot and put it forward. Down to the ground. Nothing happened. Her knees gave out and she fell into Kavin's arms. He hugged her tightly. She too put his arms around her. She couldn't believe it. He risked his life for her. He waited with her all the time. He stood by her.

She saw the phone on the kitchen counter. She pulled away from him and gave him the phone.

"yes, sir! It has stopped. What about the other bombs? Okay. Yes sir we're coming"

At the beuro, everyone welcomed them. They were all relieved.

And then suddenly the Duo smiled at him and said," so, Kavin, tum Purvi se pyaar karte ho?"

Oh god! Both of them thought. Purvi blushed furiously. Kavin looked down.

A wave of 'ooohhhhhh….!' Went around.

Then they suddenly realized ACP sir was standing there, looking at them. All of them promptly shut up.

"Purvi I doubt koi tumhare liye, aapni jaan ki parva na karte hue, khada rahega. Jab tum bomb par khadi thi." ACP sir said all of them-incuding Kavin and Purvi-stared at him withhuge wide eyes.

Did ACP sir just say that?

Dr. Tarika was the first to recover from this shock and said, yeh baat toh bilkul sahi hai ,sir" , Purvi tium bohot lucky ho ki Kavin tumhare saath hai." She smiled at Purvi and everyone looked at Abhijeet.

"Kya? Sab log meri taraf kyu dekh rahe ho?"

"Sach mein. But Kavin you are lucky too ki tumhe hamare Purvi jaisi ladki mili!" Shreya said looking towards Daya.

Another chorus of 'oooohhhh!' went around.

"who toh tumne bilkul theek kaha, Shreya." Kavin smiled at Purvi.

And she smiled back at him.


End file.
